A strangers arrival
by Toni the hedgehog
Summary: Death fire never thougt that celestia could be so bad,his hatred was becoming greater every time he think of it,outkast,killer,lunatic.all those words matched him,now his only objective is to get answers,and kill her. First story,gore and a sour fruit if i fell like it.
1. Chapter 1

_ A stranger`s arrival_

~Chapter 1:Meeting Tony

Tony was angry,he just got kick out of another city,he was now overflyng the everfree forest,all along the way from manehattan he cross a couple of adventuring ponies,wich they told him that Ponyville was the best place to stay,that ponis over there were always nice,as a bonus,the elements of harmony lived there,so tony,decided to go to ponyville , but there was too late,so he decided to stay in a close cave there he tend himself to sleep,now,kid reader,you should ask you self why tony got kick out of manehattan well he was a...,well lest just say he was a stallion `cause he could do magic without a horn ans he got wings,really big ones,dragon type with a sharpen end,they were big enough to completely,one pony each wing,also he was a mighty mage,but,when he got really angry,he morph automatically onto a big wolf with bloody claws,and yes reader,he kept the wings,he only carried a bag with 200 bits,and a dj headphones with a music player.

~~~~~~o-0~~~~~~

next morning,he wake up and direct himself to ponyville...

_**AUTHOR`S NOTE**_

_**read `n` review people,tell if you think i should keep going also,this serves as introduction**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer,I don't own anything, just the plot and tony my oc**_

A stranger`s arrival

Chapter:2

Tony waked up,with the sun rays in his eyes,he walk out of the cave,stretching,and morphing into wolf and takin of,he suddenly realized,that 2 mares and a lil` dragon were watching him,as quick as he could fold his wings,hitting his head hard,a few moments later he black out...

~o-0~

(**CHANGE INTO FIRST PERSON)**

**UGH**,I feel dizzy,I slowly realized were i was,in a tree-like house,then I heard several voices down there,I cast a spell on myself,making me invisible, and headed down stairs,then I saw 5 mares,all talking `bout me,referring me as a "monster" and that they should tell Celestia,without knowing i started to cry,silent tears were running down mi face as i remember when i got kick out of the other city,suddenly the rainbow mane Pegasus,said:

Twi?

what dash?

is it raining outside?

no,why?

look

then they all look at me then down at the floor,i saw that my cry was faling to the floor,the i became visible,unfolding my wings sayin

.AND THAS WHI I ALWAYS HATE PONIES,THEY ALWAYS SAID THAT I WAS A MONTER,AN OUTCAST...,as i took of,landin near the entrence of ponyville,as i head into a place called the sugar cup corner,ordering 10 muffins,siting in a nearby bench,eating 1 muffin,getting mi headphones up,listening to secrets,by one republic,

"Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away...

As a yellow mane pony approached me,when i noticed her she was siting next to me,loking at the mufings i was eating,so i offer her a coupe muffins,she eat them imeaditile,extending her hooves as she said:my name `s derpy hooves,i shake it while i said mi name is tony,when i saw 6 mares approaching me seeing ho they were i stood up,tell derpy she could have the rest f the muffins,and getting onto the "red heart burn" club,and getting lost in the crowd,then an explosive remix was on the tone,and everybody dancing and sweating,but then i saw the dj,a beautiful mare with an electrified mane,and a musical note as a cutiemark,with big violet glasses,i could stay there forever,just staring at her,then all the ponies were gone ands he turn the music down,she took off her glasses and stared at me, with those big and beautiful red eyes,damn,i think i fall in that deadly trap called love...

`**_AUTHOR`S NOTE_**

_**how do you think i was,good or to bad,pls tell me in the reviews**_ ~


	3. Chapter 3

A stranger`s arrival

chapter:3

I found myself lost in that dj gaze of her,that dj pony,caught my eye,definitely,as she got closer to my,i met inches away from those lips and those eyes,I got back from mi world at the sound of a tapping hooves,

!equestria to pony!

I am vinyl,vinyl scratch more known as dj pon-3.

I`m Tony...

Tony cloud?,Tony the third?,Tony WHAT!?,?!

She said,impatiently,

mmmmmh,actually,I couldn't remember,so i decided to form one myself,

I'm Tony ...Death

**(WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU,HOW DO YOUR TWISTED MIND JUST COULD THINK IN DEATH)**

!?WHAT?!

she said when i said the stupidest thing i ever said

Yes...,Tony death

hum,well hi tony death,im vinyl scratch,the best dj in Equestria

wow wow,Best dj in Equestria,I think you are calling mi name

I said as I make mi headphones shine.

so pretty boy,wanna fight for the crown?

I shiver as i remember what happen when i get mad or morph into the wolf,besides i have to give him blood,once in a month,that was the price of being the ruler of the underworld.

**WHAT,DINT THINK THERES WAS A PONY THAT SECURED AND RULE THE PLACE WERE BAD PONIES,WELL...ALMOST EVERY PONY GO THERE SO ITS A PRETTY NASTY JOB,ALSO EVERYTIME I GOTTA TAKE CARE FILLIES,II`L CRI SILENTLY.**

so she and I give the best party that ever existed,all ponies came,even the princess,we party all night long,also the 6 mares,the ones that bring me here were there they were headed into mi direction,till princess celestia pass out

**IT WAS SO FUNNY,CELESTIA GOT UP IN THE TABLES,AND STARTED DANCING ALONG,TILL SHE PAST OUT,THE MARE 6 HAVE TO CARRIED HERE TO THEYR TREE HOUSE.  
**

So ,yo u know actually every pony passed out,even vinyl,she collapsed in my arms,i shiver when i se her sleeping in my arms,so,i decided to take her to my place,`couse i don't know where she lived,only one problem,i dont got a place,so i waked up the mayor mare,and tell here if there was a house were i can live,she,betting snores told there's was one next to fluttershy,i twisted my head,

-Fluttershy?

o yes*snore* a small cottage near the hospital*snore*.

all right,i fled there and put vinyl onto the bed,and i went hunting,`cause he was angry and hungry,he needed flesh and blood,so i morph onto the wolf and went onto the everfree forest,and hunt down a few chickens,it was DELICIUOS. so now in just gone to sleep im the bed were vinyl was and turn out the lights.

_** AUTHORS NOTE**_

_** HI GUYS,PLS GIMME SOME FEED BACK,TELL WHAT IS WRONG IF YOU LOVED OR HATE IT,ALSO IM PLANING TO DO CUPCAKES AND RAIMBOW FACTORY WITH MY OC TONY,SEE YA LATER!**_

_**SRSLY GUYS, I`VE GOT NO FEEDBACK,LITERALY,THERE IS A BIG 0 IN REVIEWS PLS JUST REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,I CANT IMPROVED IT IF I DONT KNOW WATS WRONG**_


	4. backstory

A STRANGER`S ARRIVAL

Chapter:4

BACKSTORY

Hold on a second,i havent told you anything `bout me don't I?

Well i should start with the beginning,so,little kids,when a mare and a stallion love too much the met in the night and wait for derpy with their babe!

whatever,when i was a small and cute foal,well,alicorn,i used to play with discord and luna and celestia,well they were happy times,playing hide `n` seek, BUT guess what,we have to get our cutie marks one day right?,celestia received a sun,,so she was going to raise the sun every morning,luna got a moon(so,its me or is it irony)so she was the responsible to raise the moon every night,discord was a draqoneus so he received no cutie mark,he later became the lord of chaos,and I,my little readers i got a ghost holding a sword,yeah how weird is that,I don't liked fighting in that time,_IN THAT TIME,*clear troth*,later discord got exile and I WELL,GOT EXILED TO HELL,YES KIND READER,HELL,WANNA KNOW WHY,WELL PAY ATENTION._

_Since i got my cutie mark,i started having terrible nightmares,`bout me,killing a bunch of fillies and mares,they al running in fear i pick them next in my massacre,I just lough and slash trough the mass,and i waked up,sweating cold,in my royal bed next to luna,let me mention that she and i were in no case related to each other,and with that i think you know what i mend,*wink wink*,those night mares repeated every time more related to each other,till,one day i loose it,the few sanity that was in me drained,i remember that fist a killed a few guards and then head to manehattan,there my night mares came real,i just laughed and slash,when i finally gained control over my self i was covered in blood,that warm red thing made me feel good,and one violet pony,with glasses and a grey and violet mane shoot a spell over me,but i dint work,(or so i though)so i ,rather brutality, slashed her body and severed her head,then i started to fell very strange,and finally felt asleep,when i waked up,celestia was watching me,at this point,my sanity was really thing,but it was back,and reality hit me like a bus at full speed,luna was behind celestia,with a face of scared,discord was laughing,and chrysalis was far in the room,i realized i was in a crystal ball,all the one present in the room reunited away from me,finally,celestia said words that still hunt my nightmares and dreams._

_'You comited a crime for wich there is no existed punishment,Good bye my old friend,i saw luna cry,celestia face was adorned with one single tear and chrysalis leave the room,celestia horn lightened up and shoot a bolt,a red bolt,I screamed in pain,i felt like if my lung were strongly squished,and my heart broke in a thousand pieces,and suddenly everything was blurry and hot,very hot,i shake my head calling celestia`s name,no response I looked up and I saw a waterfall of magma,and my hooves were on fire,there was a shadow in front of my,it extend his hooves and help me up he show me the truth,he offered me a job in there,i grown up there and every day it passed by,my hatred against celestia and my self was becoming greater,finally i had grown up in size and strength,i trained every day `cause a knew she would have guards,finally,200000 years later,the shadow present itself one last time,he said that my aptitude was the right one and that he had chosen me for his successor,only that,with big responsibilities come gret power,he said that i,for the hate i have,i could morph into a terrible creature,hungry for flesh and blood,also,i could become a shadow,finally,he glow and disappear,making me powerful and a strange armor stranded my body it placed itself over me and a big clever in my arm,from there i ways allow to leave (my wings also became bigger and dragon form)..._

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_so,chapter 5 is around the corner,YAY,r and r pls,finally cupcakes is ready and rainbow factory is in process,i`ll post cupcakes after chpt 5 _**

**_BROHOOF_**


	5. chapter 4

A stranger arrival

CHP 4 INTRUSION

Tony waked up,sweating cold,he had that nightmare again,his left hooves were not there anymore,he had a claw instead,and there were 3 deep cuts were Vinyl head used to be and-Hold on A SECOND,Vinyl head** used to BE**,Tony quickly turn around and vinyl was nowhere in sight,he found a destroyed note next to him(he probably have destroyed it while he was sleeping)the only thing he could read was

best night ever need talk to you

_V.S

Tony supposed that V.S meant Vinyl scratch,he looked around,he was in the same cottage,he was in Under form(His morph)his wings stretched slightly,blurry memories was the only thing he could remember,so he came out of the bed to take a night stroll,he direct to a nearby waterfall and clean himself(from feathers and blood),it was so refreshing for him,finally when the first sun rays hit his face,tony morph again in his normal(pony)form,and came out of the water,he directed to the cottage,but saw the door open,he quickly spawn a katana and hold it with his magic,as he entered slowly to the cottage,he saw a lot of critters,and heard somepony taking upstairs,he got upstairs,and saw a pink maned pony with yellow fur,as soon as he saw her he put the katana under her neck and told her to e quiet,the yellow furred pony squealed and started sobbing,telling things like 'Don`t hurt me! and 'Who are you',finally,I drop her and ,still pointing the japanese sword at her face,told her 'HOW ARE YOU?!,she squealed(damn,is there one thing why this mare wouldnt squealed about)and said in a barely audible voice,'Im fluttershy',finally disappear the sword,and extend my hooves.

'Im Death Fire'

before i finished my sentence,she turn around and quickly ran thought the door,screaming things like 'Help me' and 'Twilight',just ignore that and proceed to the door,heading to the town,before it hit me,if that mare was fluttershy,and when i went out in the night,there were no other cottage around,then the mare i think was a mayor should have been mistaken,there was only one cottage,and fluttershy was living there,damn i think i owe an apology to her for almost killing her,now I was on my way the town,when the same Pegasus,fluttershy i think,came back and said 'its him',when another Pegasus and an earth pony quickly came running to me,with obvious intentions,the rainbow maned Pegasus tried tackling me,but i dodge it and she hit the floor hard,as the orange coat pony bucked me hard in the stomach,I retreated a little,as a came to see a giant rock fling towards me,i dodge it,barely,missing me for inches,and the six mares from yesterday,came to view,I grit my now pointy teeth,and smiled insanely,as a flame engulf me,next thing they knew was me,in my morph,kick the orange earth pony and knock her out,and grab the rainbow mane Pegasus,and trew her against the floor ,she pass out to,now i was with the remained 4 mares who were one fluffy and pink mane earth pony,two unicorns,and fluttershy,when i saw them,i saw something i thought dead, i saw the sparkle of the elements of harmony,I smiled,as i trew a sword at the violet unicorn,before i knew,there was a little dragon,maybe he was a babe,with the sword deep in his stomach,he let a scream and died,in the hooves of the unicorn,the pink mane of the earth pony turn flat,the second unicorn started to cry,I smiled at my job,i wasnt going for the kill,but it was worth it,but well i supposed i should bring the dragon back,right?,so I grab the life less body of the dragon,and summon my scythe and make a line in the floor,the floor started to rumble and open reveling a lot of suffering ponies and crying fillies,i saw the dragon in one corner and drag him out,it took a while to put him in his body,the other ponies just stood there,with their jaws wide open and the orange earth pony was waking up,finally,I could revive the small dragon,who run in the hooves of the unicorn,every one stared at me,they all turn back and gallop at full speed to ponyville,i,slowly,walk to the town,making sure my iPod was playing I don't care,by fall out boy.

** BACK AT PONYVILLE**

**Twilight arrived at the library,her friends too,she quickly withdraw a quill and paper and wrote a letter to princess Celestia,telling her about the imminent danger and the new pony,spike send it right away before every pony started questioning him about what he felt.**

Now with Death Fire

He had a wide smile,walking to the town,when from the corner of his eye,he saw something he never thought I would see again,I saw a golden chariot being pulled by two Pegasus ans a large alicorn,with flowing mane and white coat,as a dark chariot too,now,my plan would start working,they were attracted to the game,and i am not gonna play fair...

_** Author`s Note **_

_**Well,chapter five,people,review if you liked it,im currently working in Death Fire`s Nightmare Night costume,The MAD hatter,i`ll post it in his blog,and yes,he can't break the fourth wall,how?,i don't know,see you later,Brohoof**_

_**_Tony the hedgehog**_


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all,im gonna clear a few questions:**

the first and this chapter take place in a different ending in the episodes Return of harmony part 1 n 2,where the mare six couldn't get the discorded state out them self(there was a reason why they attacked death fire,out of nowhere),so,Celestia and luna must intervene,

If you wonder why Tony death change to death fire,it was the nerves of getting near a mare in 100000 years,so,his REAL name is Death Fire,he is incredibly strong and fast,his mane is black with blue and red tips,his coat is light grey,you can compare him to big mac in muscles,he is really sociable,to people who he met,and is angry and he has an amazing care her friends.

(OCC:I feel kinda down,cause one of my closest friends die yesterday,he was a great friend,so,as the writer i (want) am gonna try to transfer my emotions in this and a one shot ill be making,if not,that means i suck and cannot transfer my emotions)

**Without more to say,here you go,A stranger`s arrival,Chapter FIVE!**

A strangers arrival

CHAPTER:5

Celestia POV

I received a disturbing letter from twilight yesterday,saying about a new tread to equestrian security,and blah blah,i don't have much time,discord escaped his prison 2 days ago,he has caused rioting and chaos all over equestria,im afraid twilight and her friends gor discorded too,so im taking this matter in my own hooves,so my and luna will be going to ponyville,to stop discord and save equestria,the problem is,we don't have the elements this time and me and luna can only accord the girls,so luna and I decided that we should actually accord the girls and then they will fight discord while we coward in a corner,but the is this deal,we felt an immense surge of magic,with only happens when discord uses magic or somepony breaks my banishment spell,unnerving may I say,but now I must save equestria...again.

Death fire

So,dear reader,The air is getting thicker,there is a faint rose smell on the air,definitively,the elements of harmony are doing their job,you,dear reader,may ask,"_But how do you know"_,well,easy, I was an element of _harmony_,ugh,it even tastes bad when you say it,after dear luna turned into nightmare moon,Celestia couldnt handle 6 elements her self,so,I helped,and used the element of loyalty and laughter,easy,after that she was devastated and i drove myself nuts and,well,you know that story,whatever,those little vacations on hell,did something good,it showed me the elements of CHAOS**,hehehe,**in the Tartarus(not to be confused with hell,Tartarus is where nightmare moon army is stored,bloody monster, may i say,)in that moment,the element of death started shining,and it attached to me,actually,i always wear,it is my little collar,but,Celestia(**That** _**bitch**_),cut my connections with my 2 elements,(its horrible,it feels like getting rip a hoof off,*shiver*,)whatever,,when I got to the town square everything is upside down!,I mean literal,the houses are all sunny side up,and,guess who is in the middle of everything,DISCORD!,i quickly run and hug him,he recoiled a little,but then hug back,(He was one of my best coalthood,next to crissy),He pushed me back and point his claw to the opposite direction,my vision followed it till top with those 6 mares that attacked me yesterday,and **CELESTIA AND** **LUNA**!?fuck,hehe,i never thought that i would see them again,it least no like these,whatever,right away I feel my anger boiling,slowly a fire circle expands around me,eyes flickering between red and green,an insane grin on my face,before i could morph,luna trew herself and hugged me,tears in her eyes,slowly my eyes change to green,and the circle banish in the air,before our lips meet in a kiss,sweet celestia,R,her soft mane caressing my shoulder,and- Get a room,my eyes shot open and I see Celestia giggling,and the 6 mares with a fierce blush,we broke the kiss and i,for the first time in 1000000 years,see those beautiful dark blue eyes,i could stay staring at them for all the day,am about to speak before luna put her hoof in my mouth_,"we shall speak later"._

Celestia looked at me,amazed,_"Surprised?",_i say at her gaze,hehehe_,"Death fire,good to see you,but you do realize whats happening right?_,i looked back and saw discord waving at me,"_o,ok sure go ahead",_the elements shine and shot a ray to discord,destroying him,,hum,nothing to be worried about,whatever,death fire gaze locked over the bearers of the elements,which telll me that celestia and luna no longer are the elements,funny in a insane way.

_So,im guessing im getting my old job back?_

Yes. celestia said.

soooo,chapter 6,o,and death fire ask blog is up, just tipe and you will get it,also,if anyone wanna play team fortress 2 or district 187 just search me as Deathfire20,same username as skipe,and,for celebrating 450 views,im gonna make a vocal cover of the story luckily witha few guests and post it on youtube,with my sexy voice and death fire,

Brohoof


End file.
